Acceptance
by Hajimari
Summary: Slightly AU and Anime-based. If Fllay didn’t die, will Kira still accept her as it is? Or will Fllay accept him for what she herself is? Kira x Fllay. One shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: Finally, I decided to write a GS Kira and Fllay one-shot. I love this couple so much! They absolutely belong together! Enjoy!

Summary: Slightly AU and Anime-based. If Fllay didn't die, will Kira still accept her as it is? Or will Fllay accept him for what she herself is? Kira x Fllay. One-shot

* * *

Her eyes opened slightly, her senses wavering and her mind whirled with thoughts. She moved her fingers slightly at her side, and they moved.

She was alive.

She wanted to recall what happened, but couldn't bear to. Crystal tears fell from her eyes and slide gently across her cheek, leaving a streak of wetness.

There was guilt in her, she knew. There was a crime she committed, she also knew. But she was even more surprised that she was still able to love, despite her father's death, which left her traumatized. She was able to love the person who she was so sure was the culprit of her father's death.

She sat up slowly, feeling the whirling in her mind, the comeback of senses.

"Fllay,"

She turned in response to her name, and found herself facing the one person she couldn't face at all. She jerked even at the sight of him, and jolted at his voice calling her name. The guilt resurfaced, and the love sank deep in her heart according to her own wishes.

"Ki…Kira." She forced the name out of her mouth. Even his name on her lips sounds like a penalty and a prohibition. She resumed her sight on the vase of flowers on the table in front of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked pleasantly, walking towards her. His smile didn't falter, and that made her feel worse.

"Fine," Fllay replied nonchalantly. She wished that he would walk straight right out of the room, leave. But still, he approached the bedridden her.

"I'm glad you're well." He said, the kindness in his voice remained. "I brought you flowers, your favorite ones."

Fllay saw the bouquet of flowers he was handing her. They were baby's breaths, the ones she prefer above all expensive and exotic flowers. They were the ones her mother last plucked for her before she left the world. She was reminded of her mother, as it always does when she sees them. It seems as if her mother's soul was in all the baby breaths in the world, watching over the growth and development of her wonderful daughter, Fllay.

No, she wasn't wonderful; she was despicable, disgusting and ugly in her thoughts and morals. She knew that those words describe her best. How ironic, she does not deserve baby breaths and the symbolic meaning that came with it: everlasting love. She does not deserve any of it, certainly not from Kira.

"They're not my favorite ones anymore." Fllay lied, hoping she sound like a brat so that Kira would be sick of her and leave. "I like chrysanthemums now."

"I didn't know that." Kira responded in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry I bought you the wrong type of flowers. I'll just take them away and get new chrysanthemums for you."

As Fllay saw him going out, she immediately called, "Wait!" The brown-haired boy turned to her in response and gave her a quizzing look. "Just leave the baby breaths here. It's…fine." She said softly.

"There's no need to." Kira said. "If you don't like them, I'll just buy new chrysanthemums for you."

"I said it is fine!" Fllay said loudly. Kira stared wild-eyed at her, surprised at her outburst. She expected him to shout at her for being so difficult and give her a piece of his mind. But he didn't. He looked at her and his eyes seemed to sadden for a moment.

"Fllay, are you crying?"

The red-haired girl widened her eyes in realization, touching her face to feel the fresh wetness that streaked across her cheeks. She turned away from Kira and wiped her face furiously with the sleeve.

"Fllay?" His hand touched her shoulder gently and comfortingly.

"Just go away!" Fllay shouted, still not looking at Kira. "I don't want to see you! After all the things I'd done, why are you still here? You should be angry at me for being such an idiot, for being so…" her words trailed away when she felt a pair of arms embracing from behind.

They belonged to Kira, she knew.

"I'm sorry." His words shocked her. Fllay didn't know why he apologized; she should be the one doing so.

"For what? I should be the one apologizing." Fllay laughed sadly in mockery.

"If I had stayed to listen to what you have to say, then…"

_Flashback_

"Kira, I have something to tell you."

"I'm sorry, Fllay. When I come back, okay?"

_End of Flashback_

"Nothing would change." Fllay said steadily, sniffing. "Everything would still be the same. I'll still be captured by ZAFT and be almost killed in that escape pod, if not for you."

"True, that won't change." Kira said, tightening his arms around Fllay. "But at least, I'll be able to tell you that I truly love you, and I didn't do it with you just to vent all my frustrations."

"I was using you." Fllay emphasized, demoralized at her own words. "I seduced you to manipulate you. You don't need to feel sorry for you. You shouldn't even love me."

"But you do love me now, right?"

At this, Fllay was speechless. Kira had hit jackpot but she didn't want to confirm his question. Does she even deserve him now? After all the things she did, Kira shouldn't love her, but yet he did.

"Yes," Fllay said guiltily. "I do."

Before she could register what happened, Fllay found Kira's lips on her. She wanted to push him away, but couldn't. Everything feels like what they should be, their lips on one another's and their heartbeats felt on each other's chest. Fllay closed her eyes and gave in to him, responded to his kiss with her kiss, her arms around his body.

When they parted, Fllay flushed deeply, too embarrassed to look at Kira.

"You once seduced me and manipulated me, didn't you?" Kira said. "I should make you compensate me, shouldn't I?"

Fllay's expression was of shock and guilt, but Kira just chuckled and said with a smile, "Be my girlfriend. You have no choice because it's my compensation."

She finally smiled and nodded slightly. Their faces drew near and their foreheads touched, smiling lovingly at each other.

When Kira left the room, glad of the things between him and Fllay, he saw Lacus. The pink-haired girl smiled sadly and said, "I'm glad things turned out alright for you."

"I'm sorry, Lacus." Kira apologized. "I'm sorry I had to break my promise to you. When I knew that it was her in the escape pod, I realized that…"

"You don't have to say anything." Lacus interrupted. "I understand."

Kira walked away, because he knew that's the best thing to do; saying anymore would only make matters worse.

He knew that there will be a time where everything will be fine again. Or at least, that's what he hopes.

Behind him, Kira heard sobbing and crying.

* * *

A/N: I really wanted a scene where Lacus is deeply hurt; sorry for being an Anti-Lacus fan. Apparently, two or more years haven't changed what I felt about Lacus.

Please review!


End file.
